1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a system for securely yet removably mounting a lens assembly on a lighting fixture. More particularly, it is concerned with a system including a fixture body, a lens, and a lens mounting ring, the body and ring being constructed with corresponding interlocking lugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
An assortment of mounting systems has heretofore been devised for applications involving a wide variety of objects, including lighting fixtures. Different types of mounting systems are available for removable and permanent mounting.
Lighting fixtures commonly include at least one lens interposed between a light source and the exterior of the fixture. The light source is mounted on the interior of the fixture, and the light filters outwardly, through the lens. The lens may be fixedly attached by means of screws, pins, clips or the like. However, it is desirable to mount the lens so that it can be removed easily for periodic cleaning and relamping, and, when reassembled, will seal the interior of the fixture against weather.
Prior art fixture mounting systems for lenses typically involve screws, pins, or clips which must be serially installed, or threading which is difficult to align. In most cases, the lens must be supported while it is mounted on the fixture. This problem is most notable in the case of pendant fixtures. Where the luminaire is small, it may be possible to support the lens using one hand and, using the other hand, insert a first screw, tighten it, insert a second screw in an opposed position, tighten it, and release the fixture to be supported by the two fasteners while the remainder of the fasteners are installed. In a larger, heavier fixture, it may be necessary to support the lens until several pairs of fasteners are installed. If the lens is extremely heavy it may be necessary for one person to support the lens while another installs the fasteners. Conversely, removal of a lens supported by individual fasteners presents a similar support problem. Where a large, heavy pendant fixture is mounted high above the floor so that access must be by ladder, lens cleaning and relamping can be extremely burdensome.